


Glass and Petals

by sayna



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayna/pseuds/sayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think Watanuki might have reacted to Tsubasa Chapters 179 and 210</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass and Petals

Watanuki breathed in the crisp autumn air. Through the open window he could see the leaves on the trees had begun to turn brown. Some had even fall, lying forget on the ground, stirred only by a passing breeze.

Watanuki smiled and returned to cleaning the room. He had long since given up trying to figure out why Yuko had so many rooms. Some were filled to the ceiling with things and some, like this room, were almost empty. This room in particular had only a little wooden table in the centre of the room. On it was a glass bowl filled with sakura petals.

He finished sweeping the floor and moved on to cleaning the window. The squeak of the wet cloth was the only sound. When the glass sparkled like a jewel Watanuki stopped scrubbing.

He moved to the table taking out a new rag and began to shine the dark wood. His mind began to wander, imagining the day he would spend tomorrow with Himawari. Too bad he has to come, he thought resentfully. He was not paying attention to how close his hand came to the bowl.

He was brought back to reality when he felt the pain of his hand colliding with the bowl. It skidded a few inched and teetered for a fraction of a second on the edge.

Time moved so slowly. He reached a hand out, fingertips brushing the glass. But it was useless. The bowl, as if in slow motion flipped over, the petals falling first. On impact the bowl shattered into tiny shards. The sound of the crash seemed to reverberate around the room.

"Oh, no!" he muttered as he raced around the table. He dropped to his knees in front of the mess. Carefully he reached a hand out and picked up a single pink petal. He let it rest in his open palm. He then surveyed the rest. Everywhere were broken glass and sakura petals. In the centre of the mess was a sakura petal that had been impaled by a shard that had falling straight down.

For some reason this sight caused him pain. His eyes filled slowly with tears. And before he knew what was happening, or why, he began to weep. Hot, salty tears that coursed down his cheeks.

Why am I crying? he wondered. It's not like someone died. But somehow it did. As if those petals and glass represent someone. Someone who was now gone. And Watanuki cried harder, crying for someone he did not know. Or maybe someone he didn't remember.

Suddenly he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He looked up to see a hand on it. The rustling of her kimono, as she sat next to him, announced that it was Yuko. He was not even embarrassed to be found like this, crying over a broken bowl. But he was confused.

"Yuko-san?" he managed to choke out.

She reached over and touched his cheek. "You are much more connected to them than you might think."

Watanuki was confused by her words but oddly comforted by her tone. She was telling him it was okay. "You know why I feel this way, just looking at this?" he asked gesturing at the floor.

"Yes, but it won't do you any good to know why, just yet, anyways."

He looked over at her serious but beautiful face. "But you will tell me someday?"

She nodded. "Yes, someday I will tell you everything." They sat for a while, side by side, in silence.

Watanuki sighed. "Well, I should clean this up." He said standing up. Yuko followed suit.

"No, you don't have to. I can get Moro and Maru to do it." She said kindly. "Come," she took his elbow and began to lead him out the door. "Let's go have a nice cup of tea. Or sake." He laughed, his good mood slowly returning. He trusted that Yuko would tell him when the time was right.

Yuko went through the door but Watanuki paused. He looked down at his hand which still had the sakura petal. He contemplated it for a second before smiling and slipping it into his pocket.

"Watanuki, come on." Yuko called.

"Coming." He shouted and followed his employer out the door.


End file.
